Lara
Lara is a mechanic who used to work at the motocross track. She is a very strong, hardworking and independent girl. She loves working at the motocross track. She was also León's mechanic and co-worker and they were also dating for some time after León broke up with Violetta. At the beginning of the series, she didn't talk much, and only worked at the motocross track. She also helped León a lot, but at the end of Season 2, they broke up because León still had feelings for Violetta, and agreed to be friends. Lara also has an amazing singing voice, but she doesn't use it much, because she says music is not her thing. León also wanted her to join the Studio, but she said she likes working at the motocross track and that's where she belongs. Lara is portrayed by Valeria Baroni. Personality Lara is a strong, confident and independent girl. She is always ready to help someone, especially León, whom she loves very much. When she wants something, she always tries to work hard to achieve it. She has a tomboyish style, probably because she works at the motocross track all day long, and she adapted her style to her job. She has a beautiful singing voice, but sadly, she only wants to be a mechanic and not a singer. Character History 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Lara didn't talk much, she was only seen a few times and she was just working at the motocross track. In the first episode of Season 2, Andrés also flirted with her. But as the series goes on, she begins to talk some more and get closer with León. After a time, they started dating, just after León kissed Lara after she ran away from Francesca's birthday party. After they became a couple, Lara started visiting León at the Studio a lot. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, she and León decided to break up because León was always thinking of Violetta. After León came back from Spain, they talked again and agreed to stay friends and Lara told him to get back together with Violetta, because she makes him happy and all she wanted was to see León happy. Trivia *She can play the guitar. *She sings very well, and also, Valeria Baroni, who portrays her, is a professional singer. *Sometimes, Violetta doesn't want to mention Lara's name, so when she is talking about Lara she calls her "her". * She is a mechanic. *She can ride a motorbike. *Her favourite song is "Entre Dos Mundos". *She has a very tomboyish style, probably because she works at the motocross track all day long. *She dislikes Diego because he was León rival. *She only appeared in Season 2 and her last appearance on the series was in episode 78. *At the beginning if Season 2, her hair was curly and she used to wear it in a ponytail most of the time, but at the end, it was straight and she wore it laid back more often. *She and León kissed three times. *She wears dungarees most of the time. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Violetta 2